Among The Insane
by Shadow Girl45
Summary: After Splinter's tragic death, his daughter Miwa was sent to a mental institution for traumatization after she lashes out at Leonardo. She has the very unlikeliest of listeners, Michelangelo. He's more than a brother to her, he's her only friend. Will Michelangelo actually uncover some truth to what she's been saying? Has Leonardo been hiding something?
1. Just Another Night

**_hey guys! A plot bunny popped in my head again! Here's the result. Also, in the 2012 series Karai is Miwa, THIS IS NOT KARAI! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

I sat on the couch in the comfort of the lair.

Don was in his lab working on a new invention, Raph was in his room working out.

Mikey however, was absent.

I knew where he was...

He still went even though I told him he shouldn't.

Not until she gets better anyways...

Donnie came in the room and sat next to me.

"He's still not back yet?" he asked.

"No." I answered.

His eyes were still gray and depressing, they were like this ever since sensei had died.

I shuttered at recalling his death, I didn't want to think about it.

"I think I'll go with him next time." Donnie broke the silence. "It'd be good to see her again."

"You saw how crazy she was." I replied. "You _really_ think it's a good idea?"

"Mikey goes practically everyday." Donnie shrugged. "What've I got to lose?"

"True..." I said.

"Maybe I'll even convince Raph to come." Donnie said. "Then we'll all go."

"Yeah good luck with that." I muttered doubtfully.

Donnie gave me a look with a very small hint of competition.

"We'll see." he said as he got up and went back to his lab.

I sat in silence before I heard footsteps behind me.

"What took you so long Mikey?" I turned to face him.

He didn't reply, he just walked to his room in silence.

Sensei's death changed us all in a way, and for Mikey, well...he lost most of his humor and delight.

I decided to follow him.

I knocked softly on his door.

"It's open." Mikey said through the door.

I creaked the door open, walked in and sat on his bed next to him.

"She had to tell me something." he said.

I gave a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"You asked why I took so long. Well I just told you." he replied.

"What did she tell you?" I asked.

"She told me not to tell anyone..." he said, then he turned to me and his once bright, cheerful, blue eyes, now emotionless and depressing locked on mine. "Especially you Leo..."

"Why?" I looked at him strangely.

"Because she says I understand." Mikey answered as though he had been holding a grudge on me. "She says I actually _keep_ my promises."

His words cut deep, I felt the pain again...

The words reminded me of what she had said when they took her away...

A sharp anger rose inside me that I couldn't control.

"What does she see in you?!" I demanded. "What can she feel safe about telling you that she doesn't with me?!"

"She blames you for everything that happened." Mikey said defensively.

His lip started quivering and he started shaking, but that didn't stop me.

"Why?!" I yelled.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" Mikey's voice cracked.

Tears welled up in his eyes and he started bawling.

My anger immediately subsided.

I had forgotten how fragile his emotions were now.

He was still heavily grieving and the slightest thing could send him on an emotional rollercoaster.

I pulled him into a hug and told him that I didn't mean to yell like that but he pulled away.

"If _you_ want answers _you _go talk to her!" he refused calm down.

He was in a mixture of anger and depression.

He continued to yell as tears fell down his face. "She was right! You do take it out on her!"

"Mikey..." I tried to say.

"Get out!" he turned away. "Just go!"

I walked out of the room and shut his door.

I could still hear him crying loudly through the door.

"What'd you say to him?" Donnie stood behind me.

"Nothing..." I muttered.

"You mentioned Miwa didn't you..." he said persistently.

"He says she tells him things that he's not allowed to tell anyone." I said.

"Like what?" Don gave me a strange look.

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it." I said.

"And yet you expect Mikey to." Donnie began to frustrate me.

I walked to my room with Donnie right behind me.

I shut my door and left him in the hall.

"You comin' tomorrow?" he asked through the door.

"I'll think about it." I said just to get him to leave my door.

I wasn't really going to go.

I couldn't stand to see her.

She hated me now, and that would never change...

The others don't know what happened, only Miwa and I do.

Mikey confirmed that she still held her grudge on me.

It wasn't my fault!

I pushed the thoughts away like I did every night.

I got in bed and pulled the covers over my face.

I was exhausted physically and emotionally.

However, I couldn't sleep.

Words echoed in my head and rang in my ears.

_"I thought you changed Leo! But you're just the same! You know you did it! **I** know you did it! You're letting them take me away just to keep your dirty little secret safe! You're my brother! I thought you cared about me! I thought you were better than that! But no, you say I'm crazy and convinced the others to believe I really am! That night...you held me back and said it was for my own protection, that he would be safe! **I trusted you!**"_

I got out of bed and took my sleeping medication then tried to fall asleep again.

I couldn't until the medication kicked in.

Then I went completely out cold...

* * *

**_I hope the first chapter was good. Please review and tell me how I did. More chapters coming up! :)_**


	2. The Visit

**_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! :)_**

* * *

I sat on my bed in silence with my eyes shut.

I was doing what my father had taught me, I was listening.

Something broke my concentration.

Screaming.

I walked to my door and looked through the small window.

Just another new patient...

I had tried to get used to the screams of the insane but they still terrified me to the core.

This wasn't a normal scream, I couldn't explain what it was...I've never heard anything like it anywhere else...

I backed away, not wanting to hear it, and did something I haven't been able to do in so long.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

My face used to be smooth and soft, now it was heavily scarred and rough.

Three scars stood out though...

One went diagonally down from the center of my forehead down to the bottom of my right cheek.

The second went diagonally down from above my left eyebrow down over my eye and nose where it also ended at the bottom of my right cheek.

The third went diagonally down from below my left eye, over my lips and ended at the bottom of my right cheek.

They were all evenly spaced apart.

My deep, brown, eyes used to sparkle in the light, now they took the light away with such intenseness.

My hair used to be silky and shiny, now it was choppy and singed on the ends. It still remained shoulder length though...

I looked away, I couldn't stand it for very long.

My face reminded me of someone who terrified me, my father's killer.

The person who caused the three scars over my face.

"Saki..." I whispered.

I looked like him now...

I remembered when my scars were fresh wounds with fresh blood.

I remembered his tekkō-kagi digging deep into my flesh as he raked them across my face.

I remembered what his tekkō-kagi did to my father...

Something snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Miwa..." a soft voice echoed behind me.

I loved this voice, I knew it meant company.

"Mikey." I turned to face him.

I noticed he had two other people with him also in human disguises, I hadn't seen the others in forever it seems, but they were here too.

I noticed**_ he_ **was absent...I was glad about that.

I looked in their eyes, they had changed too, so it wasn't just me...

"D- Donnie? R- Raph?" I looked at them.

I couldn't help but run over and hug them.

"How ya been Evv?" Raph asked.

Evv...now there's a name I haven't heard in a very long time.

Only Raph calls me that.

I remember where he got it from too...

_"C'mon try it!" Raph persisted._

_"No! Not now! Not **ever**!" I replied._

_"It's just gum!" Raph said holding out a piece of gum._

_"No, it's **shock** gum!" I replied. "And I'll never try it! Never ever!"_

_"Wait, never ever?" Raph amused himself. "I'll just go with Evv."_

_I gave him a strange look._

_"Want a piece of gum Evv?" he smiled the annoying brother smile._

_I walked away frustrated..._

He's called me Evv ever since.

It felt good to hug him, it let me know he still had his soft side (though it remained well hidden).

It also felt good to hug Donnie, at least he accepted affection this time.

Closely after father died he had shut himself away to everyone around him.

I smiled at Mikey.

"I'll come back later so we can talk alone." he whispered in my ear.

I nodded and turned to Raph and Donnie.

"It's been forever..." I said.

"Sorry about that..." Donnie said.

"It's okay..." I said quietly. "At least you're here now..."

I really wanted to warn them of something, but I was wondering if they would actually listen.

I knew Mikey would, but I wasn't sure about the others.

I knew who they would listen to though...I tuned away and gritted my teeth.

They would listen to..._him_...

The brother who I once thought was an amazing person...Leonardo...

He's the reason father is dead...the reason...Saki...lived...

Everyone believes Saki is also dead but I know better.

Which is what I wanted to warn them about...

I saw everything, Leo did too...

He held me back! He let Saki give the fatal blow!

He just watched father suffer!

He did **_nothing_**!

"Is she okay?" Donnie whispered to Mikey.

Mikey said nothing and hugged me.

"Remember why she's here." Raph said to Donnie in a low whisper.

"I'm not crazy!" I yelled.

"Evv, I didn't say that..." Raph's voice quieted.

"I'm here because **_he_** convinced everyone I was crazy!" I didn't bother to hold anything back.

"No, you tried to slice Leo's face off." Raph muttered thinking I didn't hear it.

"After knowing what he did you'd try too!" I screamed.

Mikey glared at Raph only then did he stop talking about it.

Donnie also looked at Raph a little strangely.

They decided to leave shortly after...

Once they left I cried.

I cried not because they were gone, but because he was gone.

When ever one of them was around I knew my father was around.

I miss him...

I've lived in agony ever since he died...

I've tried not to show my emotions but I couldn't hold them back any longer.

I wanted to scream, scream all my pains away.

So I did.

I'm sure everyone heard it but I didn't care, this wasn't a normal scream.

It was a scream like I've heard the insane make, but I was not insane.

I was in pain, and I knew the pain would never let up.

There's a saying, Everything Heals With Time.

It's not true, not true at all...

* * *

**_I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and tell me how I did! Ciao! :)_**


	3. Blood On The Wall

**_hey guys! I have the next chapter. I hope the story's good so far. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

I stood by her old door in the lair.

I hesitated before creaking it open.

Chills went up my spine.

It was dark, not the usual kind of dark...this was a sinister dark.

Her room used to be a peaceful place, just like sensei's... now it terrified me.

I stepped in and the darkness surrounded me.

The more I looked around the more I saw the true measurement of her insanity.

No one had touched her room since she was taken away therefore I knew this was her doing.

Everything was thrown around, weapons scattered, clothes everywhere, bed sheets were shredded up, and then I noticed something that made my heart stop.

I forced myself to breathe and try to relax but my nerves were on their highest point due to what I found.

The mirror...

Last year I had given Miwa a beautiful mirror for her birthday.

She never stopped talking about it, how lovely it was, how she'd treasure it forever.

It always hung above her dresser where it shined the most in the light.

Now it rested on the floor, it leaned on the dresser making it stand up.

It was completely flawless except for one part looked like it had received a blow from a hammer.

The more carefully I looked at the cracked circle in the mirror I could see something written in what looked like...er...blood...

Where did she get the blood from? That thought scared me...

When I realized what it said my blood ran cold and I felt a chill in the air.

The word in the cracked circle was:

**_DIE!_**

I felt something or someone was behind me.

I slowly turned around and my eyes locked on one of the walls.

There was something written on the wall and a bizarre drawing was below the words...also in blood...

The words read:

_Trapped in the darkness, no one knows the real you, no one can hear your screams, no one knows about your false honor. The cold lingers, the fear rises, who will help you? The answer in not a person... but truth. I hate myself for trusting you. No you did not kill father...but you sealed his fate...and for that I offer no mercy. You think just because I'm locked away behind the gates of Insanity that I am no longer a problem, that your secret is safe...you're wrong! Truth hides behind no gates. A tiger on the hunt, he prowls the land seeking for the perfect victim, when he finds it, he shows no mercy as he rips his victim's throat out. The victim looks into the tiger's cold eyes. "Why?! Why?!" he chokes out a scream. The tiger has no reply at first, for he knows the truth. "I must." he finally says in a cold, raspy, whisper as he watches his victim take his last breath. The tiger knows it is what he must do, even though he may not like it. You are not like the tiger Leo, you do not face truth, you run from it. Truth is the victim, and even though it may die, it's soul lives forever, no matter what. Truth is coming for you Leo, it wants to be free so that it may rest in peace. You run from truth to have peace but if you knew better, you would know that truth can set you free..._

I felt a shiver go up my spine.

She wrote this just for me...

She knew I would come in here eventually...

The words worried me but the drawing scared me the most.

It was a drawing of Splinter...

It showed him from head to torso.

His hand was almost 3D because it looked like he rested his hand on a pane of glass that separated him from me.

He had strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of fear, sadness, and disappointment.

His eyes expressed so much fear and sadness that I had trouble looking at them.

His ears were slightly back, something he usually did when he was disappointed.

There was a swarm of flames behind him.

I knew what this drawing meant.

I turned away from it.

She's wrong! I do not run from the truth!

I didn't know he was injured and could not fight!

I ran out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"You okay Leo?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and noticed it was Donnie.

He looked worried.

"I- I'm fine..." I said.

"You sure?" his expression didn't lighten up.

"Yeah." I lied.

Don looked at me doubtfully.

"Bet I can beat ya at pinball." I tried to change the subject.

"You're on." Donnie showed a hint of a smile after figuring out that I didn't want to talk about it.

I faked a smile and looked to be normal.

But I wasn't...my mind was racing.

The words on the wall haunted me.

_Truth is coming for you Leo, it wants to be free so that it may rest in peace. You run from truth to have peace but if you knew better, you would know that truth can set you free..._

* * *

**_I felt like this chapter was a little short...but other than that I thought it was good. Please review and tell me how I'm doing! Stay tuned for more chapters coming up!_**


	4. A Painful Memory

**_'ello everybody! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Here's the next chapter! Your reviews are greatly wanted and appreciated! Enjoy! :)_**

* * *

I was surrounded in darkness.

I screamed and cried out, no one seemed to hear me.

Didn't anyone care about pain if it wasn't their own?

_no! focus! _I told myself.

The darkness vanished once more and I saw him again.

Father...

This was one way I could still see him...through meditation.

I don't know why...

Maybe it was because when he would meditate and I would walk in to see him, he would always welcome me and invite me to meditate with him.

He told me when ever he missed his Master Yoshi, he would meditate and he would see him.

Father stood there calmly behind a great light with his arms open.

I ran and hugged him.

I looked into his eyes. They were bright and comforting as always.

He brought me the comfort I was desperately lacking.

"Miwa..." a voice broke my concentration.

I tried to ignore it.

"Miwa." the voice said again.

I was forced to open my eyes and look at him.

"Hey Mikey." I said after a moment.

"Hey." he replied. "What'd you wanna tell me last time?"

My smile faded and my eyes grew dark.

I motioned for him to sit next to me on the bed.

He understood and sat down.

I took a deep breath. "It's time you knew the truth..."

"What truth?" Mikey looked confused.

"About...Father..." I said.

"Didn't he die in the fire?" he asked. "Along with Shredder?"

"No." I said, then I smiled to myself. "I knew _he_ would tell you different..."

"There were always some things that didn't make sense in his version..." Mikey admitted.

I nodded and looked into his sky-blue eyes. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Mikey nodded.

I took a deep breath and began me tale...

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

**The night was dark, a storm was brewing.**

**The air was thick, heavy with evil. You could cut the air with a knife if you wanted.**

**I stood by Father. We were in an old, abandoned science lab/warehouse.**

**Father looked worried.**

**"We'll find him." I said.**

**We both heard rustling down the hall.**

**"I bet that's him." I said.**

**I started to walk down the hall.**

**"I'll go with you." Father said.**

**I watched him try to catch up with me.**

**He was already exhausted from the long journey here and we were attacked by the Foot on the way, so that didn't help.**

**I actually thought he broke his wrist during the fight...**

**I ran back to him because I saw him staggering.**

**I helped him sit down. ****"Wait here. I'll be right back."**

**Father looked at me reluctantly but finally agreed. "Hurry back."**

**I nodded and ran down the hall.**

**The rustling noise kept getting louder.**

**The scent of old science equipment filled the air.**

**I walked into one of the rooms.**

**"What are you doing here?!" I asked.**

**"YAH!" Leo jumped and banged his head on one of the tables.**

**"I figured Don would do something like this..." I said. "Not you."**

**Once Leo calmed down he explained. "I was in here trying and find something for Donnie."**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"He wanted new beakers or something..." Leo replied.**

**"But, Stockman's lab is a lot closer..." he didn't let me finish my sentence.**

**"Is sensei with you?" he asked.**

**I looked at him strangely. "Yes..."**

**"Let's go." he said quickly before I could say anything.**

**Something was wrong.**

**Very wrong.**

**"Are you okay?" I asked.**

**"Yeah." Leo looked at me strangely then looked at some science equipment. "Ah, just what Don wanted! I'll catch up in a minute!"**

**Strange...a microscope didn't look anything like a beaker to me...**

**I felt the evil in the air thicken.**

**Leo looked at me for a minute. "Where's sensei?"**

**"Down the hall..." I said, then gave a suspicious look. "Why?"**

**"So I know where to meet you guys." Leo let out a half-hearted laugh. "Duh."**

**I walked out of the room but instead of walking back to Father, I hid behind the door of the room Leo was in.**

**I listened for a while. Nothing.**

**Until...**

_**BANG!**_

**I peaked into the room Leo was in, careful not to be noticed.**

**My heart stopped.**

**Leo was pinned to the wall with two tekkō-kagi blades on either side of his throat.**

**Our sworn enemy had him at his mercy.**

**The Shredder...**

**Two Foot Soldiers stood next to him.**

**"You promised he'd be here." he said in his usual, deep, cold, raspy voice. "For your sake, I hope you kept your word."**

**Wait...what promise?**

**What was he talking about?**

**"Let me go!" Leo struggled.**

**Saki mumbled something but I couldn't tell what he said.**

**I watched the third blade on his tekkō-kagi slowly press on his throat.**

**I wanted to try to save him, but something stopped me...**

**I wanted to find out just what this promise was.**

**The air stilled.**

**I turned away for a moment so I could breathe.**

**When I looked back I held my breath again.**

**Leo looked like he had been drugged with something because he suddenly got very passive.**

**"Where is Splinter?" Saki's voice sounded unusually smooth, not that I want to admit it but...soothing actually.**

**I didn't want to admit this either but, some twisted part of me really liked it when he spoke this way...**

**His voice was so strangely calm that I almost hadn't realized what he said.**

**He wants Father!**

**I listened intently for Leo's response.**

**I was surprised that he gave a rather...dopey...expression.**

**"C-cookie?" he said with a goofy smile.**

**He looked like he was drugged, but...he couldn't be...**

**"Tell me where the old rat is and I'll give you a cookie." Saki said in the rather smooth, passive voice that I secretly liked. **

**"Old r-rat?" Leo giggled.**

**Yes, the fearless leader of the mutant ninja turtles just giggled...**

**"Where is he?" Saki asked again still using the smooth voice, though I could tell his patience were running thin.**

**"D-down da h-hall..." Leo looked at the door.**

**Saki retraced his tekkō-kagi and walked towards the door where I was.**

**I backed away slowly but froze when I heard his usual voice.**

**"****Kenji!" he snapped.**

**A saw one of the two Foot Soldiers stiffen up.**

**"Yes sir?" he asked.**

**"Give the turtle a cookie." he said in a strange tone.**

**Saki turned and started down the hall.**

**Leo blinked when Kenji handed him a cookie.**

**"What happened?" he asked.**

**"Nothing." Kenji answered. "Now be a good little mutant and eat your cookie."**

**I turned my attention away from them and looked at Saki.**

**He was almost to Father!**

**I couldn't let him get there! Father was injured and exhausted, Saki would surely win!**

**I was still hiding behind a door when ****I had no control of what I did next.**

**"Oroku Saki!" I shouted.**

**Saki turned to face his caller.**

**He knew my voice...**

**He paused for a moment before answering my challenge.**

**"Come out and face me Hamato Miwa!" he said. "I'll finish you_ and_ the old rat!"**

**I came out from behind the door, pulled out my dagger, and unsheathed my hidden gauntlets.**

**"Not while I breathe!" I said.**

**He extended his tekkō-kagi and prepared to fight.**

**"Very well." he said. "We shall duel to the death."**

**It wasn't a second later before he charged me.**

**I dodged and stuck with my dagger, it hit his armor on his torso.**

**Saki laughed. "A mere child thinks she can defeat _me_?! The Shredder?!"**

**This humor distracted him for less that a second. That was all I needed to strike.**

**I jabbed my dagger up, underneath the back of his helmet.**

**I knew it hit flesh because of his reaction by wincing, and the warm blood on my dagger.**

**He turned around with fire blazing in his eyes and raked his tekkō-kagi across my face.**

**It left three slashes.**

**One went diagonally down from the center of my forehead down to the bottom of my right cheek.**

**The second went diagonally down from above my left eyebrow down over my eye and nose where it also ended at the bottom of my right cheek.**

**The third went diagonally down from below my left eye, over my lips and ended at the bottom of my right cheek.**

**They were all evenly spaced apart.**

**Every inch of my face was dripping with blood.**

**I blocked his second attack with my dagger and struck again.**

**He dodged and kicked me in the chest.**

**The breath went flying out of my lungs as I hit the ground.**

**I think he'd broken one of my ribs...maybe more...**

**A thick taste of copper filled my mouth.**

**I knew it was blood.**

**I knew I was going to die, but at least it would be a death of honor.**

**I would die defending my father.**

**"Any last words?" Saki taunted me.**

**"Y-you're the d-devil in d-disguise Saki..." my voice cracked into a mere whisper. **

**Blood dribbled down my chin.**

**"And you're the daughter of a rat with four mutated turtle freaks you call brothers." Saki laughed.**

**He raised his tekkō-kagi, preparing to strike down.**

**I closed my eyes and waited for death, hoping it would be instant.**

**"NO!" I heard a voice yell.**

**I heard metal collide with metal.**

******In less than a second I later, I felt his blades barely touch me.**

**I opened my eyes and saw a katana blocking the blades.**

**"L-Leo...?" I said.**

**"This wasn't the deal Shredder!" he growled.**

**"About that..." Saki answered. "The deal's already happened, therefore null and void!"**

**I started coughing up blood as I tried to stand up.**

**He knocked Leo to the ground and went to find Father.**

**Leo tried to help me up.**

**I didn't know whether to be grateful or furious with him. **

**I chose furious...**

**"How _dare_ you tell Saki where Father is!" I yelled.**

**Leo looked confused.**

**"He's our FATHER Leo!" I screamed. "Why would you do that?!"**

**I knew I had hit the nail on the head because Leo turned pale and seemed to have lost his breath.**

**"L-let's go save sensei..." he said.**

**I growled but agreed. Father needed our help.**

**I coughed up more blood before following Saki. Leo was right behind me.**

**We hid in the darkness and watched the events unfold.**

**Saki walked in front of Father.**

**Father's eyes widened with concern.**

**He noticed the fresh blood on Saki's tekkō-kagi.**

**"Who's blood is that?" he asked, his voice full of worry.**

**"You know perfectly well..." Saki taunted him.**

**"No..." Father muttered. "I knew I shouldn't have let her go alone..."**

**"She's dying as we speak." I knew Saki smiled at that...**

**"You let her suffer?!" Father's eyes changed. "She's an innocent child Saki!"**

**They were a mixture of sadness and anger.**

**My stomach churned.**

**I wanted to throw up at that point.**

**"Don't worry if she dies." Saki taunted. "You'll be joining her soon."**

**"No." Father replied, his voice was strong, lethal. "You took my family away once. I will not let you put an end to me as well."**

**Saki struck down but Father dodged and whacked his staff on Saki's helmet.**

**Father struck and Saki dodged while countering.**

**It was as though the fight was in slow motion.**

**It was only a matter of minutes before Father started slowing down.**

**He was breathing heavily and struggled to keep fighting.**

**Saki knew this all too well...**

**He seized his chance.**

**He brought his tekkō-kagi down and they sank deep into Father's chest.**

**Father cried out in pain.**

**I tried to get up and help him but Leo gripped my arm and held me down.**

**I tried to pull away but it was like he had superman's strength.**

**"Leo!" I hissed. "What are you doing?!"**

**Leo didn't respond. He just watched the scene.**

**"Let me go!" I could still taste the copper flavor on my tongue.**

**Leo still didn't answer so I was left with no choice.**

**I used the gauntlets on my other arm to slash his hand.**

**He let me go after that...**

**I didn't try to cut deep, just enough to make him let my arm go.**

**I actually cut to the bone...**

**He still refused to take his eyes off of the bloody scene.**

**I eyed Saki, studied his position, and found one flaw in his armor.**

**I crouched down and prepared to attack**.

**Leo tackled me!**

**"Leo!" I growled.**

**Fire burned in my eyes as I glared at him.**

**"It's for your own good Miwa!" Leo whispered.**

**"Let me go!" I hissed.**

**"No!" Leo whispered forcefully.**

**I kicked him off.**

**When he tried to tackle me again I looked at my gauntlets and then back at him, he knew not to try again...**

**Saki yanked his tekkō-kagi out and kicked Father to the ground.**

**This was my last chance.**

**I began to feel extremely light headed.**

**I had lost a lot of blood...**

**"No." I whispered to myself. "I can't die yet...not till I take Saki _down_!"**

**I crouched down and eyed him.**

**I waited for just the right moment...**

**When the time was just right, I used the last of my strength and leapt into the air, onto Saki's shoulders, not minding the sheer pain of the blades on his shoulders ripping into my legs.**

**I lifted my dagger and struck it down on his back where there was no armor.**

**Saki looked at me with pure hatred before collapsing to the ground.**

**I let my dagger sink deep into his flesh.**

**The deeper the dagger went, the stiller Saki became.**

**Finally he was motionless and silent.**

**But I could still feel him breathing.**

**His breaths were short and violent, heavy with blood in his throat.**

**I knew I had made a good hit.**

**Hopefully a fatal one...**

**My attention quickly turned to Father.**

**I ran over and knelt next to him. **

**He looked up at me weakly from the pool of blood he lay in.**

**"M-Miwa...?" he whispered.**

**I cradled his head in my arms and stroked his fur gently.**

**"Daddy..." my voice cracked and I felt tears running down my blood covered face.**

**He looked at the three slashes on my face and touched them gently.**

**He looked concerned.**

**"A-are you o-okay?" he asked.**

**His voice was faint.**

**I felt like bursting into tears, he was more worried about me than himself.**

**"I'm fine." I told him.**

**Father turned his eyes over to Saki.**

**"S-Saki...said..." his chest rose and fell painfully.**

**"Shhhh." I whispered gently as I continued to stoke his fur. "He's gone."**

**I knew Saki still breathed, but I just wanted Father to relax.**

**I knew he was dying and there was nothing I could do...**

**Nothing accept comfort him during his last moments.**

**"Leonardo..." Father breathed happily.**

**I looked up and Leo was standing behind me.**

**His eyes were dull and emotionless.**

**They had a grayish color now.**

**I knew he didn't know what to do.**

**I looked back at Father.**

**He was getting weaker.**

**"T-take care of y-your brothers and M-Miwa Leonardo..." he said. "I love you my son."**

**Leo nodded solemnly.**

**Then Father leaned close and whispered in my ear. "I know you a-are a curious n-ninja with a g-good heart Miwa, n-no matter w-what anyone s-says, never loose that. I love you my daughter."**

**"I love you too daddy." I whispered.**

**He paused and after a minute looked up and said in a very faint voice. "I can see God's face..."**

**He took a long breath and closed his eyes.**

******I knew he would never open them again.**

**His chest rose and fell for the last time.**

**He was gone...**

**Tears fell down my face.**

**The moisture from my tears softened the cracked blood.**

**A strange scent filled the air.**

**Smoke...**

**"Sir! Sir! Fire! Fire! There's fire in the building!" a voice echoed down the hall.**

**I got up and looked at the hall way.**

**A single Foot Soldier came running, then suddenly skidded to a halt.**

**He stared at his fallen master, then at me. He knew it was my dagger that was in Saki's back.**

**"Y-you..." he said breathlessly.**

**"Get. Out." I said through my teeth.**

**He slowly backed away.**

**I moved over to Saki.**

**I might as well finish him off.**

**I pulled my dagger out and lifted his helmet off, revealing his badly mutilated face.**

**"This ends now..." I muttered.**

**I pressed my dagger on his throat.**

**Leo grabbed my arm and prevented me from pressing any harder.**

**"Let's go." he said.**

**"After I kill him." I said.**

**"No." Leo persisted.**

**I narrowed my eyes and hissed. "What do you mean 'no'?!"**

**"There's a fire Miwa!" Leo answered. "Let him die that way! We need to get outta here!"**

**"What about Father?" I asked.**

**"He's dead. You know that." Leo said.**

**"But-!" he cut me off.**

**I at least wanted to give him a proper burial...**

**"Let's go!" he said and pulled me away.**

**He literally had to drag me out of the room.**

**Before he completely dragged me out, I saw Saki stir, open his eyes, and slowly get up.**

**His eyes locked on mine.**

**I didn't know which was scarier, him with his helmet on, or his real face.**

**He gritted his teeth and his eyes burned with hatred, h****e walked away after that...**

**I knew I would see him again...someday...**

**Leo dragged me out of the building to safety and we watched the building be engulfed by flames...**

**-Flash Back Ends-**

* * *

Mikey blinked and said nothing for a long time.

"You okay?" I asked.

"L-Leo...he..." Mikey said. "It can't be true."

"Look at his hand if you don't believe me." I said. "There's a huge scar."

Mikey nodded but I could tell he wanted to throw up.

"You can go." I said. "I understand."

Mikey ran out of the room.

I sighed and resumed meditating.

I tried to forget the painful memory...


End file.
